Welcome Boruto
by W. Lily
Summary: Di pertengahan musim semi yang mulai menghangat entah kenapa sangat terasa menegangkan bagi sebagian orang./"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Hokage-sama!"/A-anu, Nenek Tsunade a-apa Hinata baik-baik saja? Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar dia berteriak begitu kesakitan seperti ini."/"Wanita itu kuat!"/"Selamat datang, Boruto./Warning inside. RnR?


**...  
**

 **Welcome Boruto  
T-, Romance, Family.**

 **Naruto (c)** **K. Masashi  
Welcome Boruto (c)** **Lily**

 **Warning(!): minim dialog, headcanon, typo(s) and other. Enjoy!**

 **...**

* * *

Musim ini adalah musimnya bunga-bunga Sakura mulai bermekaran, beberapa helainya beterbangan di hembus sang angin dengan cuaca yang mulai menghangat nyaman. Inilah musim semi. Suasana yang sangat sempurna bagi sebagian orang. Suara cicitan burung terus bernyanyi dengan indah diikuti sahutan-sahutan selamat pagi dari warga Konoha yang sedang bersiap memulai aktifitas mereka.

Suasana yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang ada di sebuah bangunan yang dikenal warga sekitar sebagai Rumah Sakit Konoha. Di sebuah lorong rumah sakit tersebut, terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut yang dikuncir tinggi tengah berdiri dengan gelisah. Sesekali dia berjalan mondar-mandir sambil mengigiti kuku jarinya tidak nyaman. Sekali lagi Iruka memandang khawatir ke sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan Ruang Bersalin yang tengah menyala itu lalu kembali berjalan tidak menentu.

"Iruka- _san_ , tenanglah." Suara seseorang akhirnya mulai memecah keheningan menegangkan di tempat itu.

Iruka terhenti, dia memandang tidak percaya pada pria nomor satu di Konoha―Kakashi yang masih bisa terlihat tenang di saat seperti ini. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Hokage- _sama_!"

Kakashi menghela napas. Di sisi lain terlihat Kiba yang terkikik melihat kegugupan sang mantan _sensei_ dan Shino yang bahkan terlihat lebih tenang dari Kakashi.

"Tenanglah, Iruka- _sensei_. Yang melahirkan bukan istri anda."

Iruka semakin jengkel dengan candaan Kiba. Saat ini dia tengah khawatir bercampur gugup sehingga amarahnya semakin tak terkendali. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, Iruka kemudian terperanjat ketika mendengar teriakan seorang wanita yang berasal dari ruang bersalin.

Setelahnya Iruka menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia sadar dia hanya terlalu khawatir. "Ya ampun, ini sangat membuatku gugup dan khawatir seperti benar-benar menunggu kelahiran cucuku saja."

...

* * *

...

Naruto semakin menggenggam erat tangan mungil digenggamannya. Kali ini tangan putih yang terus dialiri bulir keringat itu tak lagi menggenggamnya tapi mencengkramnya dengan keras membuat Naruto meringis. Tidak, ini bukan apa-apa dibanding rasa sakit yang dirasakan istrinya. Beberapa kali dia memandang cemas Nenek Tsunade yang tengah sibuk melakukan persalinan Hinata.

"A-anu, Tsunade _no baa-chan_ a-apa Hinata baik-baik saja? Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya berteriak sangat kesakitan seperti ini."

"Berisik, Bodoh! Aku sedang konsentrasi disini."

"T-tapi ini..."

"Diam!"

Naruto ciut. Selain otaknya sedang _blank_ hatinyapun dipenuhi rasa khawatir, apalagi ketika mendengar teriakan Hinata. Mulutnya terus komat-kamit mengucapkan kata semangat dan bertahanlah pada istrinya yang Narutopun tak tau apakah Hinata bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Laki-laki akan mati jika merasakan sakit ini, tapi," Tsunade tersenyum, kemudian kembali melanjutkan, "wanita itu kuat!" Lalu teriakan keras Hinata memenuhi ruang operasi.

Setelah teriakan Hinata mulai menghilang terdengar suara tangis bayi yang tak kalah keras. Naruto membelalak tak percaya, setetes air mata sukses jatuh tanpa bisa dia kendalikan.

"Shizune, air hangatnya, cepat!"

" _Ha'i_."

Tsunade mengelap keringatnya dengan bibirnya tersenyum puas. Sebelah tangannya menggendong seorang bayi yang berbalut sebuah selimut sehingga membuat Naruto tak bisa melihatnya. Tapi apapun itu, dia tak bisa menahan air mata mengalir lebih deras di kedua matanya.

Hinata yang masih terlihat pucat sambil mengatur napasnya pun tak bisa menahan air matanya ketika mendengar lengkingan suara tangis anaknya. Beberapa keringat tercampur dengan air matanya membuat matanya sedikit perih, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lelah hanya sekedar mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap matanya. Tapi kemudian suaminyalah yang mengusap lembut matanya dan menghapus air matanya. Melihat wajah tersenyum Naruto dengan beberapa bekas aliran air mata di pipi _tan_ nya malah semakin membuat Hinata tak bisa menahan air matanya mengalir lebih deras.

"Naruto- _kun_..." Hinata memejamkan matanya, menikmati usapan lembut Naruto di pipinya.

Tsunade kemudian melangkahkan kakinya setelah selesai membersihkan tubuh sang bayi, melihat itu Naruto langsung menghampiri Tsunade untuk melihat anaknya yang masih tertutup selimut. Saat tangannya hendak mengambil alih menggendong bayinya tangannya di tepis keras oleh Tsunade.

PLAK

"Ibunya yang harus melihatnya lebih dulu, anak bodoh."

Naruto mendecih dalam hati, tangannya mengusap pelan bekas tamparan Tsunade yang terasa sangat pedas, matanya menatap jengkel punggung Tsunade yang tengah meletakkan anaknya di samping Hinata. Samar-samar dia melihat warna pirang halus yang kemudian dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah bayinya ketika Tsunade bergeser mundur.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya yang ada, Hinata menyentuh pelan pipi mungil bayinya. Walau masih tidak jelas, ada dua garis halus di masing-masing pipi _tan_ putra kecilnya. Sekali lagi Hinata tak bisa menahan air matanya yang mengalir begitu saja. "Boruto... Akhirnya, kita bisa bertemu..."

Naruto memandang itu dengan matanya yang kembali berkaca-kaca, dia merasa familiar dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Nah, sekarang Ayahnya boleh melihatnya."

Setelah mengusap air matanya dengan lengan jaket _orange_ nya Naruto terbengong sebentar. Matanya memandang tak percaya pada Tsunade, kemudian kembali menatap Hinata yang tengah tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pelan padanya. Walau sedikit gugup Naruto melangkah mendekati ranjang Hinata, sedikit menunduk agar dia bisa melihat dengan dekat putra pertamanya itu.

Tangannya menyentuh pelan rambut pirang yang menurun darinya itu, kemudian jari terlunjuknya menyentuh pipi dengan dua garis halus yang lagi-lagi menurun darinya. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa syukur yang berlimpah atas kelahiran anak dan keselamatan istrinya.

Naruto kembali menatap Hinata, dia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi sang istri dan di bibir Hinata yang masih terlihat sangat pucat itu. "Kau sudah berjuang keras, Hinata. Terima kasih."

Kemudian Naruto kembali manatap putranya yang malah tertidur dengan pulas di pelukan Hinata. Setelah tertawa sebentar dalam hati, Naruto menyentuh pelan jari-jari mungil putranya, "dan untukmu, Boruto, terima kasih karena sudah lahir dan juga, selamat datang."

 **-END-**

 **A/N:** saya memang sengaja buat fic yg mirip dengan kelahiran Naruto. Btw, saya gak tau boruto lahir tanggal berapa karena pas saya cari di MAL belum ada infonya. Jadi saya buat Boruto lahir di musim semi karna Naruto lahir di musim gugur, Hinata di musim dingin dan katanya Himawari di musim panas, jadi pas empat musim kan :))  
Kalo saya salah mohon dibenarkan yaa.. Ada yang berkenan review? ^^


End file.
